


Sometimes Always.

by cherryvanilla



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Nanny Diaries RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Chris and Scarlett have friends with benefits sex and the one time they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I told deepsix to give me a plot bunny. Once again, I loved it. Title by The Jesus and Mary Chain. I feel like I've already used it before and if so, I apologize. 
> 
> Accurate in terms of filming shoots/press events/interview questions but completely AU wrt to any and all RL relationships. Thanks to staraflur for beta <3

I. The Perfect Score

“Okay so I feel like a kid on my first day of high school for real, but do you have a pen? Mine died.”

It’s the first thing Scarlett says to him while they’re taking their spots at the table read, Chris feeling that familiar twinge of awkward nervousness combined with barely contained energy. Not everyone is here yet, but Chris liked to get to places early.

He also liked to carry more than one writing utensil for exact situations such as her current predicament.

“That I do,” Chris replies, tugging his extra pen out between the metal of his spiral notepad.

“Ugh, thank you. You’re a life saver, man.”

Chris smiles at her and she holds out her hand. “I’m Scarlett.”

“I know,” Chris says immediately and then feels like a fanboy when she raises one eyebrow slowly.

He blushes. “ _Ghost World_ was formative, what can I say.”

Scarlett smiles slowly. “Hey, thanks,” she says softly and it sounds so incredibly genuine. “Really proud of that one…”

She trails off in a prompt and yeah, he didn’t really expect her to know him. He’s only been in two things, besides TV shit, and neither were anything to write home about. “Chris. Evans.”

“Right, yeah. Good to meet you, Chris Evans.” Her mouth curves on a grin when she says his full name, like that was weird or something. Maybe it was. “And you’re forever my savior for this sucker,” she says, holding up the pen and shaking it.

He feels his mouth twitch. “Frankly Scarlett,” he pauses for emphasis, “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” It’s not his best Gable _or_ Bogie impression but whatever. 

She laughs, complete with throwing her head back and it sounds incredulous. “Mixin’ up your quotes there, Rick.”

“Purposely,” Chris clarifies and when Scarlett grins back, eyes dancing, all the air goes out of his lungs.

Well, fuck.

At the end of rehearsal, Brian says, “And no sleeping with each other. I’m serious. I don’t wanna fuck this up.”

Chris has never had a director put that so bluntly, but when he looks over at Scarlett, who’s been casually chewing on the cap of her pen – _Chris’_ pen, for the last five minutes, he can suddenly understand the need for it.  
______________________

Chris has known _of_ Scarlett for a while but he wasn’t expecting her to be so much fun or so down to earth or so _smart_ (honestly, she makes him feel dumb with half of the random shit she just seems to know), except she is and it’s pretty inconvenient when they’re starring in a film in which they’re not at all love interests and yet Chris can’t seem to take his eyes off her, even during shooting. He’s been around plenty of gorgeous women on sets before and he’s normally totally fine and completely professional. It’s just – the way Scarlett will joke around with him between takes, flirty and silly and fun, that is the deciding, distracting factor.

They’re filming on location and in multiple cities at that, so the whole shoot is a lot of hotel rooms and travel and long ass days with no one around but each other. Everyone on set is close to the same age and everyone’s basically playing younger than they are. There’s a lot of time for bonding – dinners, movies, 3 a.m. treks down to the hotel pool where skinny dipping may or may not have occurred a few times (not with himself or Scarlett) – but Chris seems to gravitate to Scarlett specifically and probably would have even if he hadn’t been attracted to her off the bat.

“Do you wanna be on top?” Scarlett laughs breathlessly as they’re playing a game of slap while waiting for their scene to be lit properly.

Chris is laughing too hard to answer but its yes, definitely, and in more ways than one.  
______________________

They end up fucking during the last week of the shoot. Chris has always tried to keep that sort of thing separate from the workplace but there’s only so much he can handle after a night of drinking wine in Greenberg’s hotel room, the two of them half drunk and handsy, pressed against each other on the couch. They left there after 1am and headed down to the pool by unspoken agreement. They didn’t have their suits and Chris’s eyes widened when Scarlett stripped down to her bra and panties, not even blinking. Chris swallowed hard and followed suit, the two of them dunking one another playfully, yet with an underlying current of – more. 

Now they were back in Scarlett’s room, drinking again, the two of them side by side on the bed, her thighs casually spread in her pajama shorts while they play Never Have I Ever. The game had started getting increasingly sexy the past few minutes and it cumulates with Scarlett asking, “Never have I ever gotten head by a co-worker in a hotel room in British Columbia.”

They were indeed currently in a hotel room in British Columbia.

Chris nearly drops his beer bottle.

“Yeah?” he asks, raising his eyebrows.

Scarlett shrugs. “Why not? You’re a cool guy. We’re friends, right?”

Chris nods slowly.

“So what’s the big deal, then?”

He still feels like he’s been clunked over the head but he tries to play it cool. Or as cool as he possibly can for, like, who he is. “No big deal at all.”

“No?” Scarlett pouts, actually _pouts_ and her eyes linger deliberately on his crotch. “That’s sort of disappointing.”

Chris’s mouth drops open in amusement and he feigns outrage. “How dare you.”

Scarlett smirks and sits up before swinging her leg over to straddle his thighs.

“Oh, I dare,” she whispers, voice even throater than normal and fuck, he loves that voice and the thickness of her thighs and the way her tits are just mocking him, pushed up against the v-neck of her shirt. He knows what her bra looks like from earlier, and what her nipples look like through it, hard and pointed, yet he has no idea if he has the right to see it all again. 

Scarlett stops from where she’s been dragging her palm over his dick, which is already a little chubbed up. “You can touch, you know.”

Chris nearly swallows his tongue but his hands still move to rest on her boobs, cupping gently and teasing her nipples through her bra with the tips of his fingers. Scarlett inhales sharply and it’s the sexiest sound he’s ever heard. He’s not exactly sure how he’s going to survive this encounter.

She starts grinding against him a little, right up against where the heel of her palm is resting over his dick. Chris’s eyes drift closed and he pinches both of her nipples, reveling in the breathy gasp it earns in return.

Then she’s moving away and he nearly whines until he opens his eyes and sees her smirking at him through her lashes, head bent and deft fingers working at his crotch. 

“Jesus christ,” Chris moans and knocks his head back against the wall, hard.

“Ow, fuck.” He laughs, breathlessly and feels Scarlett’s own laughter tickle against his exposed boxers.

“You are such a klutz,” she says, voice fond.

“Shut up,”Chris giggles and then flushes because Jesus Christ he’s _giggling_ as she’s holding his dick in her hand, stroking it while looking at him. Except she’s giggling now too and well, maybe that works for them, seeing as they’ve spent the majority of their time together goofing off and cracking jokes when not being contractually obligated to do otherwise.  
Scarlett licks her lips and then drags her tongue down the underside, her eyes still open, meeting his gaze on the upstroke. Chris isn’t laughing anymore, in fact he’s barely breathing as Scarlett’s lips close around the head of his dick.

“Shit,” he says softly and doesn’t take his eyes off her, watches as her eyes fall shut, the pink stretch of her lips around his length. She starts moaning as her mouth slides wetly up and down, sucking hard. He thinks he could come just from the sounds she’s making. It’s like something out of a porno except in the short time he’s known her he’s learned she’s nothing if not completely genuine. So…

So fuck, she must really be loving it and if that makes his balls tighten and his butt clench so be it. She speeds up her mouth, sucking him harder, faster, her sounds getting louder. He watches as she slips a hand downward and oh, fuck, he won’t – he can’t.

“Shit, Scar, I…”

She lifts her mouth and her lips are slick with saliva and so fucking red. Her eyes are a little watery and her face is flushed. She’s still got one hand moving between her legs.

“Yeah? You gonna come, baby? Gonna come all over my mouth?”

As she says it her body jerks and, christ, she’s still touching herself. Chris he thinks he sees stars and fireworks and fucking _god_ and then he’s shooting all over her tightly moving hand as she ducks her head to catch his come against her lips, her tongue swiping out to lick at the head.

Chris is still twitching in her grasp, chest heaving, feeling sticky with perspiration.

When she finally looks up again, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand he has to tug her forward, rolling them over.

They haven’t kissed yet and it’s weird, their faces being inches apart, her mouth having just given him his best orgasm from just a blowjob maybe ever, and yet he’s nervous to—press their lips together.

“C’mon,” Scarlett breathes out, pushing him downward and okay, so maybe he missed his chance. They’re both still fully dressed save for Chris’s dick hanging out of his pants. He really wants to get her shirt off but again he doesn’t know what goes here. So he just lifts it up off her stomach and presses kisses over her smooth skin while sliding down her shorts and panties, mouth trailing over her torso. She sighs and stretches a little, jostling his knee. He settles himself between her legs, his dick pressed against the blankets, over-sensitive. She’s shaved and smells like that lotion she uses, like sugar cane or something. Maybe she put some on after the pool. He presses his lips to her skin, just barely kissing before licking a line down the center of her pussy. She’s slick already and when he slips one finger inside he has to bite back a moan because _fuck_ is she wet.

He presses one finger inside her, fucking slowly before focusing on her clit, spreading her with his other hand and just licking over it again and again, until she’s crying out above him when he sucks hard. He keeps up the pressure, adding another finger. Her hips rise and fall to the pace of his mouth and when her legs come up to wrap around his lower back and her thighs squeeze together around his waist, Chris thinks maybe he’ll pass out from lack of oxygen or just from how fucking hot this all is.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Scarlett yells and he hears something hit the mattress – maybe it’s her hand – and then she’s crying out and he’s lapping at her as even more slickness hits his tongue. He pulls back to breathe, lapping at her with his tongue, breathing in her scent until she’s shuddering beneath him and kicking at his back. Chris leans backwards and takes in her face, red and flushed, her hair a mess against the pillows.

“C’mere,” she slurs and Chris goes, tucking himself against her side.

Scarlett lets out a contented sigh and snuggles up against him, pressing a kiss to his chest.  
“Mmm, that was fun.” She sounds so relaxed and happy and yeah, yeah it really was.

“At least we waited till almost the end of the shoot.”

“Hmm?”

Chris’ hands trail up and down her side, lightly. “To disobey Brian.”

Scarlett’s laughter vibrates against him. “Oh, right.” She yawns while adding, “It was worth it.”

It really was.  
______________________

II. The Nanny Diaries

In the three years since they’ve done _The Perfect Score_ they’ve seen one another occasionally – the press tour, the premiere, at a few industry events – and a handful of times to just meet up and shoot the shit. Chris still couldn’t get enough of Scarlett’s intellect or how fucking funny she could be while being quick and sharp and just so _smart_ at the same time. He’d tell this to some of his friends, who would then get insulted as if their fart jokes were supposed to be Chris’ high standard for humor. 

They’ve never had sex again, though. They did make out in the bathroom at the after party of of _The Perfect Score_ premiere and, considering it’d been their first time kissing, he thought maybe that would lead to something more until he saw Scarlett talking to some guy with dark hair near the bar and watched as she left with him. Which, whatever. It wasn’t like they had a standing arrangement. Still, Chris couldn’t help but admit he craved it. Quite a lot. It didn’t stop him from sleeping with people, but he was so damn picky when it came to women and that certainly didn’t do him any favors when he wanted to get laid. 

“What do you even like?” Scarlett asks one night when they’re having a drunk 2am phone call. Well, Chris is drunk, Scarlett seems completely sober. He just found out a week ago they’d both officially been cast in another film together. He refuses to think about the timing of that versus his drunken complaining over not being able to meet women. 

“I like… I like someone who’s independent and wants to hang out together, yeah, but doesn’t mind if I go out with my buddies, who has _her_ buddies she loves to go out with, too. And like– if I wanna go away for a weekend with them, wouldn’t get jealous or anything. Just– someone who’s their own person, you know. I meet a lot of the opposite, I don’t know why.” 

Scarlett’s silent for a moment and Chris thinks maybe he said too much or sounded like a dick or something. He has no idea what he even just rambled, actually, just a very vague sense of the usual feelings he always seems to have. 

“Well, you’re more famous now than you were a few years ago. That could have something to do with it.” 

Chris frowns. “But why?” 

He can practically hear the shrug in Scarlett’s voice as she says, “Insecurity? It’s fucking intimidating, man, you being Mr. Hollywood and them – not. I mean, that is if you _are_ talking about non-industry girls.” 

Chris nods, swallowing hard. “Yeah, I. Yeah.” 

“Maybe you need to date in the industry then, I dunno. Maybe you need someone who understands the drill more. It’s a lot to take on, I know I’ve–” 

She cuts herself off but Chris really wants her to continue. It’s weird that they’ve never really talked about this shit until now. 

“You what?” 

“I’ve had a hard time, too. With guys who are just regular guys. Some get super jealous and it’s so fucking unattractive.” 

Chris laughs even though his chest feels tight for some reason. “Yeah, well, you’re gorgeous, so.” 

“Aw, Christopher, you say the sweetest things.” Her voice is all mockingly sugary sweet and Chris finds himself grinning like a fool. 

“I like a big ass,” he says out of nowhere, his brain still fuzzy with alcohol. 

Scarlett laughs so hard she starts coughing. 

Chris blushes like crazy the next morning when she sends him a youtube link to Sir Mix-a-Lot on his phone.  
______________________

“Am I supposed to be looking at the camera?” Chris asks Shari. 

“You’re supposed to be looking at my bum,” Scarlett replies, matter-of-factly from where she’s still down on all fours. He laughs so hard he nearly cries, but also feels his cheeks flame. 

The shoot’s been going great, even though Chris knows he isn’t going to be proud of the material. Right now he seems to just be taking what he can get, but not getting offered anything he really _wants_. He wants to act, though, and a paycheck on a shitty film is better than no paycheck or creative outlet at all. 

Plus working with Scarlett again is great. She makes everything easy, effortless, and naturally fun. Chris hasn’t laughed this hard on a set since – well, since _The Perfect Score_. They’ve also started up a slow but steady stream of flirtation and Chris thinks – well, he doesn’t think he’s imagining the way she’s been licking her lips slowly and grinning at him in between takes. Yeah, she’s probably also doing it because she loves to get under his skin but he thinks there’s something more to it, as well. 

So when they wrap for the day and they’re walking towards their trailers, Chris lets himself say, “Not like it’s a hardship, you know.” 

“What isn’t?” she asks, voice amused. 

“Getting paid to look at your butt.” 

Scarlett laughs loudly, head thrown back, bumping into him with her shoulder. “Oh yeah? You sure it’s _big_ enough for you?” 

Chris laughs and bumps her back. “Shut up.” 

They pause at the door to her trailer and he watches as she looks around before training her gaze on him again. She seems almost – hesitant, which is weird for the two of them. “Come in?” 

“Huh?” 

Scarlett rolls her eyes. “I’ll give you a better look at it, Evans. See if it meets your standards.” 

Chris nearly stumbles over his feet getting up the steps. 

“Smooooth,” Scarlett drawls behind him as she shuts the door but Chris doesn’t care because she’s crowding in close to him and he’s feeling her lips on his for the first time since the _The Perfect Score_ premiere, which also happened to be the only time. He’s fully aware there are quite a few kisses in the script and he’s kind of glad they’re doing this again before that, just for them. Scarlett’s lips are full and soft beneath his own and he inches his tongue out to lick between them. She moans softly and her mouth parts beneath his, her tongue pushing against his before slipping inside and licking behind his teeth. 

Scarlett walks them backwards and towards the bed, Chris’ hands dropping to her ass, squeezing. 

Scarlett giggles, the sound muffled against his mouth. “Satisfied?” 

He squeezes harder and laughs. This he remembers pretty clearly: laughing in bed with her, how fun it all was. 

“Hmm, I dunno.” Chris teases. “I might need a better look. Without these clothes.”

Scarlett pinches his nipple and Chris jerks, yelping. She takes the opportunity to push him back onto her futon. 

“Okay, buddy, a one time striptease, just for you.” 

Chris’ eyes widen and he scrambles up the futon, watching as Scarlett turns her back to him and slowly lifts her shirt and then unbuttons her jeans, sliding them down. She’s still got on the polka dot underwear from the scene and Chris lets himself look more than he did before, especially when she shimmies out of them, bending to kick off her jeans and the panties. Her ass is perfect and he wants – god, he wants so fuckin much. 

She turns, slowly. She’s not fully shaved this time, just kind of trimmed and he wonders which way she prefers it. Once her bra is tossed to the side, she walks forward and drops onto Chris, slotting a leg between his thighs and brushing all up against his fully-clothed body. 

They kiss again, wet and dirty, as his hands drop to her ass again. pulling her even closer. Scarlett moans and he breaks the kiss to kiss down her neck. 

“Do you wanna fuck me?” 

Any response gets caught in his throat so he just nods, dumbly, and then they’re kissing again. 

At some point she finds a condom and they tug the rest of his clothes off together, both on their knees on the futon, laughing and trading biting kisses. 

“Wanna ride you,” Scarlett whispers when he’s got her spread out on the bed, her tits in his hands, his mouth between them. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Chris breathes, letting his teeth graze over her nipple. 

Her sinking down on his dick has to be, easily, in the top five sexiest things to ever happen to him. Then she starts moving and he can’t take his eyes off her, the way she bites her lip even as she’s looking down at him with a knowing smirk. She always looks so self-satisfied and amused around him and he loves that it barely changes during sex. It proves that they’re just – them. That they can do this. Chris’ hips snap upward as Scarlett grinds down, their rhythm halted and clumsy until they find the perfect give-and-go. 

Chris surges upward so they can kiss, dragging his hand through her hair and tugging, his other hand resting beneath the swell of her ass, pushing her harder onto his dick. 

Scarlett moans breathlessly, choked off and scorching hot until her whole body tightens. 

“Fuck,” Chris groans, hips stuttering as she clamps down around him. He falls back onto the bed with a thud, both hands on her hips as he squeezes his eyes shut tightly, taking in the broken sounds she’s still making, “Fuck, fuck,” and then he’s coming, pressing upward once more, back taut and arched. 

Scarlett drops forward, her breasts pressed against his chest, shifting her weight until he slides out of her, condom still on his dick. He can’t even think right now, though, much less move to take care of it. 

Scarlett’s breathing is loud and heavy against his neck and Chris’ arms come up to wrap around her as he presses a kiss to her chest. 

“Why haven’t we done that more?” she asks casually. 

Chris has no clue, really. 

“We can,” he offers and then tenses because he wasn’t thinking and – maybe. Maybe they shouldn’t? It hasn’t fucked things up in the past, but… 

Scarlett laughs. “Cool,” she says and kisses his cheek. 

Chris lets out a shaky breath, silently berating himself for second-guessing this for no good reason. 

They spend the rest of the shoot having a shit ton of sex and it definitely does wonders for their on-screen chemistry. He’s pretty sure Shari and Robert have an idea, but whatever. It wasn’t hurting matters. As long as it didn’t fuck them over, both personally and professionally, it was fine.  
______________________

III. The Avengers

They spend the next four years in a friends with benefits situation. It’s sporadic at best and never happens if they’re seeing other people – which they don’t seem to talk about, once again. Chris isn’t sure why, especially when he’d called up Scarlett more than once during the filming of _Captain America_ , after waking up in a cold sweat over his choice. That seemed far more intimate than relationship details. 

“You already were in a Marvel film, Evans,” Scarlett had replied, firm yet gentle all at once. 

“It was a flop, basically. This – you know this won’t be a flop, Scar.” 

She’d laughed, loud and bright in his ear. “Would you rather it was?” 

“No. I mean, Robert said – he said it would open doors, I just. Come on, you know how long they want to lock all this up for. It’s a commitment.” 

“Yeah. But I’m still doing other things and you’ll be able to, too. I believe in you.” She added the last part so quietly yet so fiercely that his heart had swelled. 

So yeah, things were good between them. Awesome, even. Chris totally loved the shit out of her and when they saw one another it was the same as always: easy and fun and no strings. 

**how many films is this together now? five?** Chris texts her the week before shooting. 

**Feels that way, huh?**

It’s harder to keep things on the downlow during filming of _The Avengers_. Joss wanted a complete bonding experience and it seemed someone was always around, or the schedule was just too intense to allow for much. 

After filming one of the more involved New York scenes, Scarlett whispers, “Come to my room tonight,” and Chris really didn’t have to be told twice, making excuses to Mark and Robert. 

“Got a girl in the city, Evans?” Robert grins and Chris tries not to blush. 

“Uh, something like that,” he says, eyes purposely not following Scarlett as she saunters past them, still in the suit. 

He fucks her against the door of her hotel room, most of their clothes still on and her arms pinned above her head. 

“Shit, it’s always so good with you,” Scarlett breaths raggedly against his ear. “Why are you good at this?” 

Chris laughs, bending to press kisses along her collarbone, sucking gently. “I got rhythm.” 

“Fuck you, ‘rhythm’, you can’t dance for shit.” 

He gasps as she clenches around his dick and fucks in harder. “Says the girl who does the 60s beach party move.” 

“My dance moves are stellar,” Scarlett moans and then there’s a lot less talking and a lot more coming.  
______________________

IV. The Avengers Press Tour

Chris’ phone rings shortly after he’s settled into his hotel in London.

“I’m like your sister?” Scarlett says without preamble. 

Chris lets out a groan and flops onto the bed, his shoes still on. “Hello to you to. Where are you?” 

“Still in LA, flying in in the morning. And don’t avoid the question, Evans.” 

He rubs at the bridge of his nose, the flight catching up with him. “There was a question?” 

“Yeah, Mr. Playboy, there was a question.” 

Chris flushes. That interview had been awkward and weird and he was fully aware he completely rambled on about Scarlett. He just – hadn’t exactly realized that in the moment. 

“You got some kinks I never knew about, bud,” she’s saying and he lets out an indignant squeak. 

“Shut up, I don’t. I. I was just trying to express how close we are and how long we’ve known each other.” 

“Uh-huh,” Scarlett says slowly. “And that makes you think sister. Rather than, like, best friend.” 

“I panicked!” 

She starts cracking up and Chris can’t help but join her. 

“So you love me, huh?” She says, still teasing after their laughter starts trailing off and it’s like – just like that it happens. She sounds so happy and flirty and she’s – she’s _Scarlett_ and fuck, he does love her but in this moment he – he _loves_ her and that– 

Fuck. 

Chris must be silent for too long because Scarlett coughs. “I mean, obviously. I’m brilliant, as you keep telling everyone.” 

“Yeah,” Chris says, tongue heavy in his mouth. “Looks and brains, you got it all, baby.” 

Scarlett laughs but it doesn’t sound as loose as before. “And you told the world you’re an ass man. The secret is out!” 

“That it is.” 

“It’s nice to see you embracing your fetishes, Chris,” she says, mock serious and his heart swells. 

He can’t make this weird, is the thing. They’re gonna be filming _another_ movie together in less than a year and he cannot make this weird. 

“Hey, Scar?” 

“Hmm?” 

Chris pauses. “I really don’t see you as a sister, you know.” 

“I know,” she replies, still sounding amused but a little more subdued. “But maybe you should prove it.” 

His stomach jumps at the same time as his dick, body going hot at the way her voice drops an octave. 

“Yeah? How would I do that?” 

He hears some shuffling on the other end just as he drags his hand down over his jeans. 

“Figure it out, Cap.” 

Chris groans. “I. Fuck, I wanna put my mouth on you.” 

“Where?” 

Chris feels his face heat. This is so not his strong suit. “C’mon, Scar, I can’t–”

“Don’t tell me you’re too innocent for this,” she drawls, and she already sounds breathless. 

“Are you…”

“Yeah. Well, my tits. And skimming my hand up and down my stomach. What would do you?” 

“My mouth,” Chris repeats. “On, uh, on your breasts. Pull on your nipples with my teeth and just…listen to the sounds you make.” 

She makes one of them now. “Yeah. Want you lower, though. Know you want it.” 

He does. He loves her taste, her smell. He tells her this in a mumble, his hand now fisting his bare cock. 

“Wanna fuck your face,” Scarlett gasps.

“Yes, god, yeah.” 

“And– fuck and then suck you off while you eat me out. We haven’t done that, why haven’t we done that.” 

It’s practically a rhetorical question but Chris is still gasping out, “I don’t know, I don’t know” through gulping breaths, pre-come gathering at the head of his dick.He spreads it downward, loving the relief it gives. “You’re so–” 

“What?” 

“Into that. You get so into that, Scar.” 

“What can I say, your dick is tasty.” 

Chris lets out a strangled laugh. “Tasty,” he repeats in disbelief. 

“Mmm-hmm, tasty. Wanna lick you like a cake pop.” 

“Don’t you mean lollipop?” 

“No, I mean cake pop. I’m addicted to them.”

Now he’s practically choking on his laughter and she’s joining in. 

“Oh my god, should I be offended?” he gasps out, slowing down his strokes a bit. 

“Why would you be offended, they’re _wonderful_.” 

“They’re _small_ ,” Chris protests. 

“Aww, is your manhood feeling threatened, Christopher?” 

“No,” he grumbles, voice petulant, making her laugh even more. 

“Oh my god, are we doing this or what?” 

They are.  
______________________

V. Captain America: The Winter Soldier

**how many films now, evans? This gonna be our tenth?**

**Something like that** Chris types back. 

Chris feels like he’s experiencing deja vu – them fucking in a trailer again – except this time it’s in his and it’s actually during a _break_ and Jesus Christ her suit may look skin tight but he slides it off as easy as anything. He wasn’t filming at the same time, just watching and so he thankfully isn’t in costume himself. It’s ridiculously hot to get his hands on her, feel the way she surges into his touch. 

“If we get jizz on this, we’re probably fired,” Scarlett gasps as he steps over it on the floor. 

“I seriously doubt that,” he whispers, face buried in her neck. 

“Confident, huh? That’s hot.” 

Chris laughs as she works on the belt to his pants, pushing down his jeans and boxers all at once. Then he’s stepping out of the clothes, guiding them both to the bed and getting into position for 69’ing, which has become their new favorite thing. It’s not their first time – by any means – since Chris’ own personal revelation about possible feelings, but each time it seems to get harder and harder to ignore how perfect this woman is and how he’d be lucky to have her. He wishes they talked about other people, wishes he knew if she had her eye on someone. For now, he’ll just drink in her moans and revel in the way he can make her laugh, especially in bed. 

It’s been better than nothing, after all.  
______________________

At San Diego Comic Con a few months later Chris says, “Scarlett’s always in superhero shape. Don’t let her tell you otherwise. That Widow suit slips on and off easily. 

He watches her eyes widen for a second before she’s saying, “Don’t tell people that.”

He looks at her, eyes dancing with mischief. “She’s just ready to go,” he continues. 

“That’s not what it sounds like!” Scarlett tells the reporter as they work their way down the line. 

Later that night she teases him with the longest, slowest blow job ever, keeping him on edge until he’s begging. But it’s worth it. It’s his own problem if he wants to wrap his arms around her afterwards and ask her to stay the night. 

He doesn’t. 

She goes back to her room.  
______________________

+1 Captain America: The Winter Soldier Press tour

Once again it feels like deja vu. London again; another press tour with Scarlett and Sam. He hasn’t seen her much, recently. Last fall she started seeing someone and – Chris felt weird, calling her up, even just to talk. He knew it was his own fault, having feelings he had no business having. When he sees her in the hotel lobby she looks a little startled, which makes no sense. Then they’re moving into a hug and it feels – stupidly good. 

“Missed you, asshole,” Scarlett says into his neck. 

“You too.”

They catch up over dinner and it isn’t as awkward as Chris expected. It’s pretty wonderful, actually, them slipping into their familiar camaraderie. That is, until she says, “So uh, I’m not with anyone right now.” 

Chris nods a little too fast and practically chokes on his water. 

“Cool. That’s, uh, cool.” 

Scarlett lifts an eyebrow at him, quizzically. “Is that all you have to say?” 

Her voice is lilting and amused but Chris suddenly feels – tired. It’s been a tough few months, realizing that he couldn’t keep himself in a limbo pattern for someone he hoped he could hook up with when she was available. Maybe it had worked for them in the past but things had changed and he just can’t do it anymore. 

“I, um. I don’t think we should, Scarlett.” 

She frowns. “Oh, are you seeing someone?” 

“No.” 

He doesn’t tell her that there hasn’t been anyone at all for – quite a while. 

Her frown deepens. “Okay,” she says slowly. “So…” 

“It’s–” Chris pauses, dragging a hand over the back of his neck. “It’s getting a little weird. It was always about not making it weird, right?” 

Scarlett’s still staring at him, mouth a little open but now he sees some anger. “ _How_ is it getting weird? There hasn’t even been an _it_ for months.” 

“Exactly!” Chris blurts out and then freezes, looking around them to make sure no one’s looking back, anything to not meet Scarlett’s eyes because fuck, he didn’t mean to do that. 

“Oh,” Scarlett says quietly. 

Chris can’t slowly lets his eyes drag over to her, sees that she’s staring down at her napkin now. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, feeling like an idiot. “I know that wasn’t – this wasn’t in the cards, for us. I thought I could–” 

“How long?” Scarlett says, voice hard. 

He winces. “Uh, since uh. Press for _The Avengers_ , I guess. Maybe even earlier, I dunno.” 

“You’re an asshole,” Scarlett says, finally looking at him. 

Chris opens his mouth but she continues. 

“You’re a fucking asshole, I thought it was what _you_ wanted. You and your picky tastes, you never gave any fucking signs.” 

Chris gapes. “I barely talked to you this year!” 

“How was I supposed to know why, you weirdo!” 

They stare at one another, levelly, until Chris feels the corner of his mouth quirk up. Scarlett begins to crack too, smirking at him, shaking her head. 

“We’re fucking dweebs,” Scarlett says. 

“That’s for damn sure.” 

“For the record that means I feel the same way,” Scarlett adds, voice a little smug. 

Chris feels his heart pounding as he takes in her slow smile, her shining eyes.

“I think I got it now.” Chris grins back. 

Scarlett rolls her eyes. “Yeah, you’re so fucking smart. Let’s get the hell out of here,” she says, pushing out her chair. 

Chris throws a wad of bills on the table and follows. 

When they fuck in her room that night, it’s different than any other time; slow and dreamy and like every cliche from every rom-com he’s ever been in. He should hate it on principle but he doesn’t. Instead it’s the best thing ever when she kisses him through his orgasm, nails dragging up and down his back, his name panted out against his cheek. 

It’s perfect. And it’s them.  
______________________

Scarlett gets him back for his Comic Con comment at the press conference, with her answer of what pop culture references she’d introduce Steve Rogers to. 

“Cake pops!” she blurts out. 

Chris is the only one who laughs, throwing his head back and cackling. He can see Sam’s confused expression to the left of Scarlett. 

“Because how do they make those things anyway!” She pauses, and Chris is still laughing, hard, starting to blush when her hand makes its way onto his thigh. “They’re just so delicious!”

She looks at him pointedly, fingers skimming over his dick, like she’s daring him to do something. Chris just keeps on smiling, covering her hand with his own. 

Later in the press conference he draws a tic tac toe board with an ‘X’ on a notepad and slides it over to her, making her laugh. Instead of playing the game she starts writing, passing it back to him and explaining in glorified detail just what she wants to do to his ‘cake pop’ later. 

Chris can hardly wait. 

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> Visual companions in the order referenced can be found [here](http://jglxellen.tumblr.com/post/82757189925/fetus-chris-scarlett-they-havent-changed), [here](http://a-widow-of-black.tumblr.com/post/83656120894), [here](http://xromanogers.tumblr.com/post/84943500762/do-you-guys-always-have-to-be-in-superhero-shape), [here](http://jglxellen.tumblr.com/post/84200490907/chris-laughing-like-a-hyena-is-the-best-thing), and [here](http://lariagwyn.tumblr.com/post/85931499251/permissiontogoafterhim-chris-evans-and-scarlett). 
> 
> Information about late night pool parties and creepy 'no sex' warnings stolen directly from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FearLcqc6-Q).


End file.
